What Do You Want From Me ?
by Draconixia
Summary: Yuuri commence à se demander comment régler cette histoire de mariage quand il surprend Wolfram chanter... "What do you want from me Yuuri ?" SongOS


Bonjour tout le monde ! Bah voilà un OS sur Kyou Kara Maoh, j'avais toujours voulu écrire sur le couple Yuuri et Wolfram mais je voyais pas du tout comment. (Et puis vu comment c'est sorti je dois vous avouer que je suis déçue de moi-même) Puis faut dire que moi j'attends toujours une 4e saison pour savoir s'ils vont ENFIN se marier ou non !

Enfin bref, je voulais vous le faire partager et voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Voilà voilà bonne lecture~

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les lieux, tout revient à son auteur. (En même temps si c'était le cas, Wolfie et Yuuri aurait déjà...erm enfin vous voyez quoi xD)

* * *

**Kyou Kara Maoh**

**Pairing :** Wolfram/Yuuri

**Genre:** Songfic, **Romance entre 2 hommes.** (ne me dîtes pas que je vous avais pas prévenu après !)

* * *

**What Do You Want From Me.**

J'étais dans le bureau de Gwendal, occupé à signer les plaints et à lire les lettres de recommandation des citoyens de la cite. Argh, pourquoi avais-je suivi Gwendal ? De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu échapper à cet enfer. Et où était Wolfram ? D'habitude il était toujours présent à mes côtés à râler pour, d'après ces dires, me surveiller au cas où je le tromperais.

Voyant que Gwendal commençait à s'endormir- cela faisait quand même pas mal de temps que j'étais plongé dans le boulot- je décidais de prendre une pause. Du point de vue de Gwendal ce serait plutôt la fuite. J'espérais qu'il ne le remarquerait pas ou en tout cas le plus tard possible. Allez courage, fuyons comme dit le proverbe. J'ouvris la porte doucement et marchais à pas de loup. En fermant la porte, je me permis de relâcher l'air que j'avais inconsciemment retenu. Ouf c'était bon, je m'en étais sorti. Yuuri 1 Gwendal 0. Je pouvais à présent prendre l'air et entamer une petite promenade tant que j'en avais encore la possibilité.

Quand il me retrouvera, il ne me lâchera plus une seconde. De plus il restait tant de plaintes à lire, tant de papiers à signer et tant de choses à propos du royaume à penser. Je soupirais. Penser au royaume me fit songer à mes fiançailles avec Wolfram…

Devrais-je l'annuler ou au contraire le finaliser et me marier pour de bon avec Wolfram ? Valait mieux éviter l'annuler, Wolfram ne pourrait pas le supporter et me brûlerait vif. Mais d'un autre côté, le voulais-je vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour lui ? De l'amitié ou plus ?

Si j'annulais notre contrat de mariage je savais d'ors et déjà que je le perdrais et ça, je me le refusais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille pour de bon et qu'il se marie avec un autre que moi. Donc serait-ce de l'amour ? Ah j'y comprends plus rien ! Je me secouais la tête dans l'espoir que tout se remette en place. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa et j'étais encore plus embrouillé qu'auparavant. Il fallait que je le voie. Ensuite je pourrais me prononcer.

Kuso, où étais-tu Wolfram ? Alors que je me mis à marcher un peu plus vite, voulant à tout prix régler cette histoire de mariage, je vis Greta surgir au détour d'un couloir. Elle me vit et accourut vers moi tout sourire.

- Yuuri !

- Ah Greta tu tombes bien ! Tu saurais où est Wolfie ?

- Hm, Greta l'a vu non loin des fleurs qui portaient son nom. (1) Il semblait tourmenté donc Greta n'a pas voulu l'embêter plus que nécessaire. Il marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'une mauviette, ajouta Greta comme si elle essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

Je soupirais. Evidemment on parlait bien de Wolfram. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour me traiter de mauviette alors que je n'en étais pas une non ?

- Yuuri !

- Hein ? Quoi ?, balbutiai-je

- Je m'inquiète. Greta a cru voir un étranger rôder. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Rentre dans ta chambre, compris ?, la rassurai-je

Elle acquiesça et me laissa tout de même troublée. Devant notre fille, je faisais bonne figure mais je m'inquiétais également. Quelqu'un en serait après Wolfram ? Voulait-il lui ôter la vie ? Ou bien en serait-il après la mienne ? Je devais à tout prix le retrouver !

Je partis en direction du parc. Peut-être y était-il toujours à admirer sa fleur. C'était tellement narcissique de sa part mais d'un autre côté ça lui ressemblait tellement que je me mis à sourire en pensant à lui. En l'apercevant au loin, je me mis à courir afin de l'approcher quand je l'entendis chantonner. Je m'arrêtais derrière en évitant de me faire repérer. Petit à petit sa voix s'affirma et il se mit à chantonner d'une voix douce.

Hey, slow it down

Whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me ?

Yeah, I'm afraid

Whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me ?

Cette mélodie je la connaissais ! Mais où l'avais-je déjà entendu ? Non Yuuri ne te laisse pas perturber, écoute ce qui tourmente Wolfram.

There might have been a time

When I would give myself away

Oh, once upon a time

I didn't give a damn

But now, here we are

So whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me... ?

Just don't give up

I'm working it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breathe

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me ?

Yeah, it's plain to see

That baby you're beautiful

And it's nothing wrong with you

I'ts me, I'm a freak

But thanks for loving me

Cause you're doing it perfectly

And there might have been a time

When I would let you step away

I wouldn't even try

But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up

I'm working it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me ?

Whataya want from me... ?

Just don't give up on me

I won't let you down

No ,I won't let you down

So what ?

Just don't give up

I'm working it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up ( it messed me up)

Need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me ?

Reconnaissant la chanson, et tout en sachant qu'il le prendrait mal je me mis à chanter le dernier refrain.

Just don't give up

I'm working it out

Please don't give in

I won't let you down

It messed me up

Need a second to breath

Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me ?

Surpris Wolfram se retourna et me regarda de ses grands yeux verts tout en continuant à chanter mais de moins en moins fort. Et alors que je terminais mon refrain, Wolfram, les larmes aux yeux, se rapprocha. Voyant que je ne reculais pas il s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se retrouvent scellées. Un peu surpris de l'audace de Wolfram, je ne fis aucun mouvement. Les larmes dans les yeux se mirent à couler et je compris que bien malgré moi, je commençais à le perdre, je pris les rênes du baiser. Soudain une voix se fit entendre derrière mon dos :

- Yuuri ?! Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? YUURI !

- Shori ?, dis-je en interrompant le baiser tout en me retournant.

- Écarte-toi de lui ! Et Yuuri je t'ai maintes fois répété de m'appeler onii-chan.

- Mais,

- Pas de mais ! Maintenant je te ramène à la maison, Maman veut que tu l'emmènes faire les magasins.

Il me prit comme un sac à patate et me mit sur son dos. Super Shori, le grand frère dévoué me traînait. Alors qu'on partait, je vis Wolfram nous regarder bouche-bée. Je le comprenais, mon frère était quelque peu envahissant. Je lui lançais un immense sourire et il me le rendit semblant comprendre que lorsque je reviendrais, on mettra cette affaire de mariage au clair.

- Itterashai, murmura Wolfie si bien que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu.

- ITTE KIMASU !, hurlai-je en réponse.

* * *

Bon voilà c'est fini ! (plus niais tu meurs) Je vous avoue la fin est un peu bizarre. xD Mais bon on fait avec l'inspiration que l'on a !

Enfin bref, review ?

- Draconixia


End file.
